


Red Potter Episode 5: The Memes Strike Back

by dainochild



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/F, M/M, Meme Loving, Multi, Not A Stand-Alone Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:39:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dainochild/pseuds/dainochild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Memers have no respect for anything sacred,” N sniffed. “We destroyed Team Rocket, Red. Now we must destroy memes.”</p><p>In this post-Red Potter AU Fic That Is In No Way Canon, the Muggle trend of memes hits Hogwarts. Thanks, Gold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Potter Episode 5: The Memes Strike Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ultimatle](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ultimatle).



> Requests were "Gold being a meme loving fuck" and "Red Potter + Memes"

A strange trend arose at Hogwarts. Owls would deliver people images with strange, repetitive captions. Red didn’t understand it at all, yet it seemed like every day he or someone else was getting something. Gold told him they were called ‘memes’.

“Are you behind this?” Red asked, holding up the latest ‘meme’ he’d received:

“No!” Gold cried. “How dare you! Why would I, your loyal and faithful best friend,!”

“What is that suggesting?” N demanded. “Is it implying that slowpoke are stupid?”

“Yeah, that seems to be it,” Black said. “I guess the joke is it’s old news? Being presented like it’s breaking news?”

“Oh my god, you’re all losers,” Gold groaned. “Just go with it! Don’t analyse it!”

Black and N exchanged looks before glaring at Gold in impressive sync. True love combining with true nerd powers was probably the most powerful thing in the world. Red thought he might have to suggest them to Oak as alternative chosen ones.

Of course, the next day, Black and N each got one. And both became incredibly pissed off the second they unrolled the memes.

“What the hell?!” Black cried. “This is – slander!”

“This is just plain mean!” N cried. “I was confused!”

“Show me,” Red said. He could tell from the look on Gold’s face that if he spoke, he’d crack up and reveal himself as the meme mastermind.

Black turned his around first, slamming it down on the table in front of Red.

Honestly, it was hard not to laugh.

“That’s not even slander,” N said. “Or particularly mean, it’s oversimplification. Whereas mine is horrible!” He handed the rolled up page to Red.

Red risked a glance at Gold before he unrolled it. Gold looked pretty pleased with himself.

Red bit the inside of his mouth to keep from laughing. While N was ranting about outrage and offensive jokes about his trauma, he mouthed at Gold, “Definitely too soon.”

Gold shrugged pointedly.

“Just ignore it,” Red suggested. “Whoever’s doing it clearly wants a reaction. They’ll get bored. And I’m sure they don’t mean any harm.”

“That’s easy for you to say,” N grumbled. “Yours hasn’t been personal.”

Red raised his eyebrows at Gold, trying to convey ‘Bring it on’.

And bring it on Gold did.

Red frowned at the image. “Why is a snorlax’s head stuck on a rapidash’s head?”

“Memers have no respect for anything sacred,” N sniffed. “We destroyed Team Rocket, Red. Now we must destroy memes.”

Black sighed heavily. “And I was just starting to get used to homework again.”

“C’mon guys, it’s no big deal,” Gold said. “It’s not like, Team Rocket level anything, it’s just stupid jokes.”

“No, this is pretty terrible,” Red said. “That’s not even my snorlax.”

“How can you tell?” Gold asked. “Don’t they all look –“

“Do NOT say all pokémon look the same!” N cried.

Gold grinned. “Just messin’ with you, N.”

N’s eyes narrowed suspicously. “Are you a memer, Gold?”

“Don’t you think I have better things to do?” Gold said quickly. He turned to the Ravenclaw table, tapping Silver on the shoulder. “Hey, Silv. Tell N I’ve got better things to do than memeing.”

Silver glanced over his shoulder at N and said, “Gold’s a meme loving fuck.”

“Silver! Traitor!” Gold cried.

Silver handed Gold a scroll of paper, kissed his cheek, and turned away again. 

Gold unrolled it. And started laughing. Red snatched it, showing Black and N.

Black laughed.

“I don’t get it,” N muttered.

“It’s a Disney movie,” Black explained. “Did this seriously happen?”

“Seriously happened,” Silver called.

“Ah, I love you,” Gold sighed.

After that, N was more forgiving and willing to admit, “Maybe it’s a little bit funny. In a horrible way.”

And the memes continued to spread from all corners. Dia and Pearl apparently collaborated to send them:

While Blue came up with:

And struck Green with:

Which made Green rant for a while about bullying and ‘it’s not even funny in the least’. Red thought it was pretty funny. But whatever, it meant Red got to comfort him.

But the entire thing was well and truly ruined for everybody when Alder sent them all a meme.

Gold scrunched up his page. Red set his on fire. Black shredded his. Green wrote an offended response. Silver simply handed his on to Blue. N investigated legal actions. 

“Let’s agree to never meme again,” Gold said.

“You were the only one doing it,” N grumbled. “You and Silver.”

Gold ignored him, pulling Silver close and staring dramatically to the ceiling. “Memes are over, my love.”

“Whatever,” Silver replied.

Gold wiped a single tear from his eye.


End file.
